


On His Sleeve

by PoorWendy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gift Giving, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorWendy/pseuds/PoorWendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur needlessly dreads Eames' reaction to his Valentine's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Sleeve

Arthur's face is in his hands. "It's horrible," he insists yet again. "It's the worst."

Eames is grinning ear to ear and he's only just torn into the wrapping paper.

"Darling, I'm sure that whatever it is, I'll love it."

"You're going to hate it.  _I_ hate it," Arthur goes on.

Eames is chuckling now. "To be honest, your hating it leads me to believe I'll love it all the more."

Arthur's mouth betrays him, corners twitching. "I  _do_ hate so many of the things you love," he admits. All the same, he hides behind his hands again as Eames opens the box.

There's silence at first, but then, suddenly, Arthur swears he can _hear_ Eames' smirk. He looks up as Eames laughs out, "Do you know, I really didn't think I'd ever see  _paisley_ cufflinks."

Arthur, pink-faced, sighs with relief. "I really hoped I wouldn't find them."


End file.
